


Enfatic Symbiosis

by Jojosugay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Kinky Shit, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosugay/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: Eddie was just starting to get used to the symbiote when it decided to mix things up





	Enfatic Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Indulgent Symbrock smut fic
> 
> Emphatic Symbiosis is apparently a thing and I thought playing off that for the title would be fun. Enfatic like Enfatuated

It had been a few months since Eddie had become one with Venom, and he was slowly adjusting. Things between them had finally started settling down to the point that when Eddie said he needed some space Venom stayed quiet...usually. Eddie was past the point of being awkward and trying to hide things from Venom especially when it came to masturbating, it was almost like they were dating or something... Venom knew that every night 7-8 was Eddie’s private jerk off time so it stayed quiet until Eddie told it to come back.

Eddie pulled out his scented lotion and his special box of tissues trying to get all set up for his me time when Venom decided to pop into his head

_**What is this ritual that you perform, Eddie? What benefits does it have?** _

Eddie sighed, pulling up his favorite porn site, dick in hand, scrolling the videos “well you know how Humans reproduce? By touching genitals? Well it feels really good and a lot of people like to do it by themselves.”

_**But you’re not by yourself…** _

The familiar black goo started oozing out of Eddie’s right arm moving closer and closer to his dick. Eddie quickly snapped his hand away

“Hey, no” he scolded as if he was talking to a dog “This is my time. Besides you gotta at least buy me drink first.”

Venom slowly started seeping back into his skin

_**We have no money** _

“It’s just an expression, basically you gotta do something nice for me first. Now get outta here I’m losing my me time; After that Venom was gone. Eddie rubbed out a really good one this time, ever since he had become one with Venom he’d been having the best orgasms he’s ever had. Just the fact that Venom was there, that they were watching his every stroke and thrust...it really got him off.

“Alright you can come back now, are you hungry? I’ll make us some more tots.” he said getting off his bed and stretching out his back.

_**How about the neighbor kid instead? He’s been annoying again** _

“It’s tots or nothing.” Eddie said sternly. The voice in his head went silent which he was taking as an agreement.

Once the tots were cooked Eddie grabbed himself some beers and sat on the couch getting comfortable as he scrolled through Netflix. “Any suggestions tonight?”

Still no response. Instead one of Venom’s long black tendrils poked out of Eddie’s skin and started gently feeding him tots and giving him sips of beer whenever he thought of it. Eddie was confused as fuck but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining, even though Venom was giving him the silent treatment they were still being really nice to him.

One of the tendrils that was holding his beer unexpectedly threw it across the room

“What the hell!?” Eddie shouted angrily rushing over to go clean up the broken bottle and its contents. As soon as he got on his knees more black slimy tendrils shot out of his legs tying his legs in half against his body and his hands to his ankles. “Dude, what the hell” Eddie shouted louder, he was only met with a deep ominus chuckle.

Venom’s tendrils started trailing Eddie’s body, ripping off his clothes before slowly feeling his host’s body. They’d placed Eddie within the viewing space of the window, making sure that anyone who looked up would see him like this, vulnerable, horny.

He struggled against his restraints, but not too hard, while he was angry at Venom he was also hard...like really hard. Eddie held back a small moan as Venom explored his body, it’d been forever since he’d been touched by anyone that he wasn’t even going to fight it.

“Babe, I know you’re excited but you gotta ask first, it’s not right if you don’t”

_**May we masturbate with you?** _

Eddie chuckled at the attempt “Yes, you may”

More tendrils sprouted from Eddie’s inner thighs, slowly slithering and slinking around his cock...almost as if they were teasing him “please” he croaked out his hips already shivering. The tendrils congealed around Eddie’s dick into a shape similar to that of a flesh-light, but this felt so much better than any flesh-light money could buy. The black mass slowly started pumping his dick, moving painfully slow.

“You’re such a merciless tease” Eddie mumbled, his back arched as he started thrusting into them.

Venom forced his hips to stop, making Eddie completely under his control.

“You want me to beg? Is that it?” he asked before Venom tightened around his dick squeezing it gently causing Eddie to spit out a loud moan “Babe...please, fuck me harder. I want you so bad I have for a long long time just pl-”

Eddie was cut off by a wave of pleasure as the pumping got faster, god it felt so good. For an alien symbiote it sure knew how to please a man. His moans got more frequent as well as loud, being unable to move anything below his neck was horrible but it was also fucking _hot_. He came within minutes, his hot semen absorbing into the black mass as fast as it had come out. Venom didn't move from his dick, If anything it was squeezing him tighter now alternating between soft slow pumps and fast erratic ones. Eddie’s whole body was shaking at this point, Venom was so good at this that Eddie was sure he’d never be able to bone anyone else. Right as he started getting comfortable a long tendril spurted from Eddie’s back and trailed down to his ass wiggling around his cheeks a little before slipping between them and rubbing his entrance. All it took was one gentle stroke and Eddie screamed in pleasure wasting no time in giving Venom what he wanted

“Babe please, I want you inside me so bad, dick, tentacles, tongue whatever just put _something_ in my ass” a few more tendrils shot out entering Eddie as he requested wiggling around for a while before they melded back together into a very realistic penis. This threw Eddie over the edge, his mouth was stuck open from all the moans, causing him to drool in pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut as his body convulsed almost rhythmically from all the constant stimulation. Eddie instinctively struggled against his restraints trying to rip free as if he’d be able to touch his lover then.

Venom’s head materialized in front of Eddie displaying a sickeningly greedy grin that showed off their rows of teeth. He didn’t hesitate to launch himself forward attempting to kiss what little lips Venom had before the symbiote spread their lips and shoved the long, slithery tongue down Eddie’s throat wiggling it around to tease him. Eddie gagged and moaned at the feeling of Venom’s tongue inside him, it’d been awhile since he’d deep throated anything so he was a bit rusty but that didn’t effect how good it felt. Not too long after the tongue went down his throat Eddie finally came with a loud scream muffled by Venom’s kiss. His hard on was flaccid again and his lungs felt as if they were about to explode “No more...it’s too...much” he thought to venom watching as Venom complied by slowly removing his tongue, then his dick, then his ass, and finally the restraints.

Both of them were quiet for awhile as Eddie caught his breath.

“Is that why you were so quiet before? You were planning on how to jump me?”

_**No, I was planning on how to ‘buy you a drink first’** _

“Whatever, let’s just go to bed...we should relax and enjoy the aftercare”

_**Aftercare?** _

“It’s when after really intense sex you do whatever your bottom wants, and I want cuddles and beer.”

_**_**That sounds nice** _ ** _

 

Eddie grabbed the beer he wasn’t able to finish during dinner and chugged it, downing the whole thing in 10 seconds flat. He followed up the chugging by flopping onto his bed and getting cozy under the covers. Before he could even think about it the symbiote has materialized next to him, wrapping it’s big arms tightly around Eddie holding him to its chest. Eddie purred happily, no matter how great sex was Afterwards was always his favorite, cuddling, giggles, sweet kisses and romantic promises it made him feel safe. Happy. He unconsciously left a small ginger kiss on the symbiote’s chest, drawing out a purr from it.

 

 _**You really like this Eddie**_ it said with a smirk as it gently stroked Eddie’s hair _**Only we can understand you like this, Eddie. Only we can treat you this good, Eddie**_

Eddie chuckled a little “Yeah. Pretty much ruined my dating life for me, that’s alright though I don’t mind if it’s just you...just us.”

_**_**Does this make us lifemates, Eddie? What humans would rather call partners?** _ **_

“Yeah, I guess that does...Darling”

 

After awhile Eddie got sleepy, he was barely able to keep his eyes open but he knew he didn’t have to. Venom held him closer as he drifted off to sleep letting him slip into one of the deepest most comfortable sleeps he’s had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates whenever I feel like it, let me know how you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Do you wanna support me? Here's how!  
> [Support Page](http://kaenanmatsuura.tumblr.com/post/183097613446/do-you-wanna-support-me-heres-how)


End file.
